5 Short Saiybles
These are five short stories i came up with that i decided to post together. Each one is about a different DB character. The characters are The OSSJ, Goku, Freiza, Cell, and the saiyan jrs. Enjoy! There is a moral to each story. If you can guess it post the guess in the talk page The Epic of The Legendary Super Saiyan The Saiyaness let out her final shout of her pregnancy. With it the saiyan child was born. In the beginning of his life he was prideful and boastful. As a teen he was cold and unforgiving. As an adult he was wicked and sinister. His life mistakes angered him greatly. It transformed him, into a wicked beast that had lost his way and with it his sanity. The power consumed him and he was seemingly destroyed along with his planet. But the saiyan never died. He lives on in all of those who do not make his mistakes. Those who control the power he could not. Those… that are super saiyans. Pure of Heart As Goku looked down on a dead Vegeta he thought to himself. I have to become like him? Cruel and unforgiving? I would never do that even if it would make me stronger. '' Goku fought valiantly but Freiza had the upper hand. Finally, Goku played his trump card, the spirit bomb seemingly crushing Freiza. Goku and his friends celebrated but that was all destroyed when Freiza revealed that he was alive and took the life of Goku’s dearest friend. ''He killed him, my best friend! ''He thought ''and all because I didn’t do what Vegeta said! Realization soon hit him. I may be pure of heart but when people get hurt I have to do something! And with that the first Super saiyan in thousands of years was born. Pure of heart. But wicked by fury. Nothing Lasts Forever Frieza flew towards the dragon balls at top speed to gain his immortality. He remembered his father’s words. Nothing lasts forever. '' He was enraged when he was that Porunga was already summoned. ''Nothing lasts forever. He landed in front of Vegeta and saw the dragon balls turn to stone before his very eyes. Nothing lasts forever. And finally just before trunks brought his sword down on Freiza’s head he realized Nothing lasts forever. Not even me. Nobody's Perfect Cell reached his perfect form and defeated Vegeta. He allowed me to become perfect. I wouldn’t have done that. '' ''Because I’m perfect. Trunks tried to fight Cell in his Ultra super saiyan form and failed. His muscle mass slowed him down. I wouldn’t have done that. Because I’m perfect. He fought Gohan and even though he was losing he kept thinking'' I’m perfect! I’m perfect!'' When he was killed he first thought that Gohan was the truly perfect one. But as he looked up at Earth from the depths of Hell he saw Gohan be defeated and absorbed by Buu. ''So nobody’s perfect. ''He thought. Saiyan Blood One summer night, as the fireflies glowed gold. Pan sat by the fire telling the children stories of old. She told of wicked villains. Like Baby, Cell, and Buu. She told of the children’s ancestors the great Vegeta and Goku. “You’ll never have to fret I know this is true.” “You’ll never have to worry ‘cause saiyan blood runs in you” Trivia *This was inspired by the five short graybles episode of adventure time. Category:Poetry Category:Poems